Au coeur des choses
by FanFictionOP
Summary: J'ai vécu dans la misère j'ai tout fait pour en sortir. Quand j'ai réussi la personne que j'aimais et pour qui j'ai fait tout ça m'a abandonné. Je renais, Je bois un sérum et sans le voir venir je finis dame de ménage. Coiffer par des scalpels et menacer par un Mr je dirige le monde. Mais je vous le jure, je m'en sortirais !
1. Prologue

_Salut les cocos,_

_Alors il faut savoir que c'est ma première fiction et bien que le prologue sois très court, les autres chapitres font environ 4000 mots._

_Histoire : Ève est une jeune femme prête à tout pour retrouver son ancien petit ami, quitte à trahir tout ceux qu'elle pourra. Mais le retrouvera t'elle seulement ?_

_Chapitre : Ça dépends de vous les cocos._

_Lemons ? : Je l'espère bien !_

_Sur ce,_

_Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

«Il m'a abandonné, tu m'as abandonné... Tu m'as laissé seul alors que j'avais tout fait pour toi ...  
>Pourquoi !C'est moi qui te suis gagné le fric ! C'est moi qui suis tout fait... Toi tu faisais l'idiot dans la ville basse... Qui galérait pendant que tu faisais des conneries... C'était Bibi... Tu étais gentil avec moi, c'est vrai... Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissé là... Tout seul... POURQUOI ! Le pire c'est que je t'aime encore après sa... Je vais devenir forte... Et plus jamais, si je te retrouve tu me laisseras seul... Tu n'auras plus des raisons de me laisser seul...<p>

Elle remue tous le regard absent jusqu'à être réveiller par le barman qui lui temps sont verre de rhum. Elle le prends et aperçois sont reflet dans le verre... C'est yeux rougis comme ces joues a cause de l'alcool. Ces lèvres abimées, son teint livide et sont mascara sur ces joues... Elle se demandait ce que sa faisait quand le mascara coule, maintenant elle sait. Elle se rappelle soudainement comment il l'a abandonné et boit son verre d'une traite en laissant quelques larmes salés parfumé sont alcool. Elle deviendra forte elle se le promet et jamais il ne l'abandonnera comme il la fait ce jour là...

Dans un bar un peu glauque de la ville basse de Régréats. Ce bar où l'on retrouve les bas fonds de la société, les exclus, les voleurs et violeurs... Alors que l'alcool coule à flots et que les ivrognes rient et dansent... Au comptoir, affalé sur le meuble de bois salit. Une jeune fille étalée finit son sixième verre de rhum le rouge aux joues. Ces cheveux blonds pendant lamentablement sur le bord du comptoir... Ces yeux bleus presque éteints... Le regard vide et morne comme ceux d'un rat crevé elle finit son verre et, d'une voie vide et soûle en commande un autre en sachant qu'elle ne peut plus payer ce qu'elle boit depuis longtemps... Temps pis ! S'il il le faut elle payera le barman en nature... Elle esquisse un vague sourire à cette pensée... Elle remue toute sa vie... Toute leur vie... À lui et elle... Les jours où elle lavait ces vêtements et ces plaies et qu'il rougissait, ces jours où il lui apportait des fleurs... C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'elle se laissa tomber de son perchoir. De cette vieille chaise moche sur le sol où elle se laisse choir... Demain elle aura mal au dos de dormir ainsi sur le sol... Temps pis si demain elle est fourbu demain elle renaîtra et renaître fait toujours mal... Car il faut oublier mais est-ce seulement possible d'oublier...

* * *

><p>Voili, Voilou,<p>

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Renaissance !

_Oi!_

_Voilà enfin le premier chapitre… Je parle un peu tout de seule pour le moment mais bon ^^'_

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui viendront !_

_PS : Les personnages de One pièce ne sont toujours pas à moi T.T_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Renaissance.<p>

Cela fait maintenant cinq longues années qu'il l'a laissée... Elle s'est beaucoup entrainée et elle est prête... Du moins presque... Il lui manque l'arme ultime mais ce n'est pas elle qui la possède mais si, si elle suit ses plans à la lettre, c'est ce soir qu'elle l'aura... Elle rigole, elle s'esclaffe à cette pensée. Elle marche dans un petite rue, le genre de rue joyeuse et conviviales ou les enfants rient en courant entre les voyageurs et ou tout le monde sourit avec bienveillance. Quelques passants se retournent et la dévisage... Oui c'est bien elle, la sorcière de village, du moins c'est comme ça que les bonnes gens l'appellent. La seule à avoir des idées malveillantes quand tout le monde attends la fête qui se déroulera le soir même. Qu'importe, ce soir elle sera enfin vraiment forte ! Elle fourre les mains dans son jean bleu délaver et écoute la brise légère secouer les quelques palmiers de la rue principale de Régréats. Toutes les conditions sont réunies. Un soleil magnifique et donc une belle nuit étoilée, un feu d'artifice dans la soirée et tous les bars d'ouvert... Elle n'a pu qu'à se procurer de beaux vêtements, ce trouvée dans le bon bar et les cartes seront jetés pour la victime qui sans le vouloir lui donnera ce qu'elle recherche. L'esprit satisfait de ce plant elle entre dans une boutique colorée. La façade peinte en vert pomme ne s'emblait pas très assortit aux robes noirs de la vitrine mais qu'importe tant que la robe la mettait en valeur. Elle traine dans les rayons en mettant son nez un peu partout... Il lui faut la perle rare ! La voilà ! Elle trône, au milieu d'une chemise décolletée et d'une mini-jupe... Une magnifique robe-tunique noire en semi-jean. Elle saute dessus et cours vers la cabine d'essayage. Elle en sort deux, trois minutes plus tard vêtues de son coup de foudre vestimentaire. La robe lui arrive juste en dessous des fesses et met en valeur sa fine taille et ses fesses rebondies. Cette magnifique chose arrive même à lui faire un peu plus de poitrine ! Magnifique elle pousse un petit cri de joie en re-rentrant dans la cabine pour remettre ces vêtements. Elle court à la caisse payée sa «super» trouvaille. La vendeuse la dévisage tout en tremblant légèrement, ce qui fait sourire notre acheteuse. Les gens la craignaient, tant mieux, car dès qu'elle le pourra, elle l'est tuera tous. Ces vermines ne méritent pas de vivre n'est ce pas. Mais, avant toutes ses idées magnifiques il faudrait d'abord qu'elle soit plus forte et pour cela il faut que son plan marche. Et il marchera. Toute contente elle continue à traîner en ville jusqu'à trouver les accessoires parfaits donc de magnifiques bottes à talons haut noirs à lacet... Très sexy elle doit l'avouer... Soudain elle sursaute ces proies sont devant ! Il est déjà si tard ! Elle aurait du se douter de l'heure, les lampadaires éclairent le chemin en se penchant légèrement sur la route pavée, les belles de nuit se sont ouvertes. Elle se cache sur le bord de la route à une vitesse effrayante... Dans les broussailles et les fleurs aux parfums enivrants. Pourtant l'une de ces chéries de proies tourne la tête en sa direction comme si la cherchait, l'avait vu ou encore sentie... Elle le sait ce n'est pas lui qu'elle essayera de rouler. Par contre il y a deux naïfs qui rigolent à côté... Plus qu'à choisir lequel est la meilleure proie... Celui de droite fera l'affaire... Elle rentre dans un bistrot ou, dans les toilettes elle se change rapidement. La pièce est peu éclairée et pour se maquiller elle ne disposait que d'un lavabo bancal et d'une glace cassée. Haa... Si elle avait regardé l'heure elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se changer ici. C'est devant une glace fêlée qu'elle coiffe ces cheveux et qu'elle se maquille. Elle est prête dans quelques heures elle sera ENFIN puissante !

Elle entre dans le bar où sont ses proies elles ne sont pas encore éparpillées. Le bar est simple mais reste joyeux et coloré, les gens rient et dansent. Ils boivent et jouent en écoutant les musiciens. Elle se colle un sourire au visage pour se fondre dans la masse du bistrot et regarde ses victimes. Un homme semble attirer leur attention à tous... Faites qu'ils ne soient pas tous gays penses-t-elle dans sa barbe en regardant les hommes écoutés attentivement un homme assez fin avec des cernes monstrueuses. Elle ne prête pas plus attention à lui et attends qu'il arrête de parler. Soudain le naïf de tout à l'heure saute de joie manquant de toucher de plafond et cours vers le bar commandé une boisson alcoolisée... Absolument parfait. Il sourit les yeux pétillant de joie. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas mal. Façon elle n'aurait pas choisi un crouton comme proie. Il a des cheveux roux en bataille, des yeux marron noisette pétillant de bonheur, un grand sourire, une peau halée et des joues rosées. Il est vêtu d'une combinaison blanche avec le symbole qu'elle recherche... Il est absolument parfait ! Elle s'approche de lui une main sur sa hanche. Elle s'installe à coté de lui sans lui demander l'autorisation et commande un jus de fruit. C'est le moment, il est en train de la dévisager elle se retourne vers lui et lui sourit, et enfin se lance...

«Enchanté, tu t'appelles comment mister ?  
>-Je m'appelle Sachi et toi ?<br>-Moi c'est Ève. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ici. Que fais-tu là. Dans notre belle ville ?  
>-Avec mon équipage et mon capitaine nous avons fait escale sur cette magnifique île.<br>-Je vois. Vos faites bien cette ville est splendide ! Un petit coin de paradis, avec toutes ces fleurs et ces bars. Déballa Ève fière d'elle.  
>-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et dit moi est ce que toutes les filles sont aussi mimi que toi. Si oui je reste ici toute ma vie. lança Sachi joyeusement.<br>-Malheureusement non ... À moins que les vieilles peaux gronchons t'intéressent. Ironisa-t-elle  
>-Nan, je préfère les filles comme toi. Murmura-t-il.<br>-Merci Sachi. Mais, dis moi ? Qui est ton équipage ? Questionna Ève.  
>-Je fais partie de l'équipage le plus génial du monde les...les...<br>-Les... interrogea Ève qui connaissait évidemment déjà la réponse.  
>-Les Heart Pirates ! S'exclama Sachi les yeux brillants de fierté<br>-Nan c'est vrai ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Ève stimulant de la surprise et de la joie.»

Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'il discutait et Ève se dit que l'étape deux du plan pouvait commencer :

«Sachi ! L'interrompit-elle. Que dirais-tu qu'on se balade tous les deux près du lac des amours en regardant le feu d'artifice ?  
>-Très bonne idée ! On y va ! » S'exclama-t-il.<p>

Eve le laissa payé en souriant. Puis elle le prix par la main et l'entraîna loin du bar près d'un magnifique lac. Le lac des amours. Les cerisiers en fleur laissant tombaient le long du chemin fleuri leurs pétales rosés. Le lac scintillait sous les reflets de la lune blanche. Ève et Sachi s'assirent tous les deux sur l'herbe grasse. Collés l'un à l'autre ils regardaient le feu d'artifice qui scintillait haut dans le ciel. Sachi posa sa main sur le cuir dénudée d'Ève la faisant frissonner. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui laissant sa tête reposée au creux de son épaule.

« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle...  
>- Pas autant que tes yeux...susurra-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. »<p>

Elle finit par rompre le seul espace qui restait entre leurs deux bouches et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Sachi, tout de suite chercha à approfondir le baiser. Soudain leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent. La langue de Sachi dansait avec sa jumelle. Ils durent se séparer en manque d'air mais tous de suite Ève capturèrent de nouveau les lèvres de Sachi qui se laissa aller. Les mains d'Ève se firent plus baladeuses... Mais bien moins que celles de Sachi qui remontaient lentement sur les cuisses de la demoiselle. Tantôt les effleurant, tantôt les caressant. Ève se suspendit à son coup l'enserrant de ses deux bras et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse :

« Tu ne penses pas qu'un lit serait plus confortable pour ces genres de choses. »

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ces bras telle une princesse en continuant de l'embrasser C'est en courant à moitié qu'il rejoint sont sous-marins... Heureusement pour lui il n'était pas bien loin. Il détruit sauvagement la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied. Ève tenta de se concentrer, elle devait mettre en action son étape trois... Malheureusement avec Sachi qui l'embrassait fougueusement cela compliquait la tâche. Ce dernier l'allongea sur son lit les yeux embués de désir. Ève, elle tentait temps bien que mal se réfléchit... Mais Sachi lui déboutonna rapidement sa robe jusqu'au nombril puis déposa des baisers papillon du nombril jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres d'Ève. Elle part ailleurs, cherchait du regard l'objet idéal... Mais ces pensées se tournaient souvent sur les mains de Sachi qui maintenant caressaient ses seins sur le tissu du soutien gorge rouge qu'elle portait... Ève hésitait... Elle n'était pas là pour se taper Sachi même si sa la tentais cruellement, elle ferait son plus tard. Elle attrape l'objet qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant et, d'un coup sec assomma Sachi avec la lampe de nuit. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur elle inconscient. Elle s'extirpa hors du lit et ne pouvant se résigner à laisser Sachi ainsi, affalé, inconscient, elle le borda comme un enfant puis elle reposa la lampe de nuit, cassée, à sa place. Elle partit en caressant la joue de Sachi. Eve quitta la grande chambre du jeune garçon, plongé dans la pénombre. Maintenant elle devait trouver ce qu'elle était cherchée et pour quoi elle avait fait temps d'efforts.  
>Mais avant de se lancer dans l'étape quatre de son plan elle prit soin de se recoiffer et, de surtout, reboutonné sa robe. Elle s'aventura calmement dans les couloirs étroits du sous-marin cherchant le laboratoire du dénommé «Trafalgar Law». Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, ils étaient tous couvert de la même peinture une peinture sale et vieille qui variait entre le jaune et le blanc cassé. Ève aira longtemps... Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une grande porte se dressait devant elle. Sur celle-ci une petite plaque indiquait qu'elle était invitée à entrer et qu'elle avait enfin trouvée.<p>

«Laboratoire.  
>Interdiction d'entrée !<br>Sous peine de mort !»

Elle entra doucement. Poussant la lourde porte de métal qui la séparait de son objectif. La pièce était assez spacieuse, les murs blancs indiquaient que c'était bien un médecin qui avait choisi la décoration des lieux. Les murs étant presque tous couverts d'étagères ouvertes sur lesquels trainaient des éprouvettes et dissections... Têtes de poissons flottant dans un produit verdâtre, cœur d'animal en boîte et d'autres... Elle s'avança discrètement vers un coffre-fort encastré sur le mur en-face de la porte. C'est sans trop de problèmes qu'Ève l'ouvrit et au milieu de bien d'autres éprouvettes se trouvait le sérum qu'elle recherchait. Au flacon était accrochée une petite étiquette qui disait «Stimuler de fruits du démon» Elle avait enfin trouvé le sérum ! C'était un liquide rose saumon qui produisait de petites bulles intrigantes. Sans se poser de questions elle l'avala d'une traite. Elle sentit immédiatement ses jambes mollirent et ses yeux ne distinguaient plus que quelques lumières vagues. C'est en tanguant qu'elle chercha un lieu ou se cacher. Elle finit au bout de quelques minutes par trouver un endroit convenable. C'est entre quelques caisses de viande et ressources qu'elle s'évanouit...Dans une calle sombre. Maudit sérum... Mais au moins elle sera puissante !

«Penguin oublie pas les poissons !  
>-Oui Ban !<br>-Bien gamin... Mais grouille sinon mes pommes de terre vont être trop cuites !  
>-Moui, moui...marmonna le dénommé Penguin.» Ève ouvrit doucement les yeux et sursauta. Un Heart Pirates farfouillait non loin.<p>

La cherchait t'il ? Non... Il était en train de se boucher le nez et fouillait dans de grandes caisses de poissons. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle change de cachette et qu'elle sorte de ses lieux. Selon ce que lui avait dit Sachi leur sous-marin ne partirait que ce soir elle avait une journée pour trouver la sortie dans ce dédale de couloirs blancs. Ève attendit patiemment que Penguin sorte enfin de la cale et sortit de sous les caisses de vivre en attrapant au passage un paquet de granola. Ces biscuits préférés. Elle se déplaça à pas de loup vers la sortit. Celle-ci donnait malheureusement sur la salle de séjour ou séjournait une grande partit des Heart. Ève étudia rapidement la pièce. Elle était grande. Des pirates jouaient aux cartes quand d'autres rigolaient. Elle ne vit pas Sachi dans la foule de pirate. Dans tous les cas; il lui était absolument impossible de sortir sans se faire voir.

« Venez-tous ici !»

La voix de Trafalgar Law avait résonné dans tous les couloirs. Il semblait en rogne, bien énervé. Tous les Heart Pirates se figèrent et droits comme des piquets courir vers le lieu des appellent de leur Capitaine. Ce n'était l'occasion ou jamais pour elle. Trafalgar avait sans doute remarqué ces conneries mais au moins elle avait champ libre. Mais pas pour longtemps... Elle approcha sans le savoir du laboratoire et entendit :*

«Trouver le ou la coupable et ramener la moi avec un peu de chance elle où il est encore ici !  
>-Aie Capitaine ! S'écria l'équipage en même temps. »<p>

Elle se plaqua rapidement au mur et tous les Heart pirates lui passèrent sous le nez. Elle courut vers la porte la plus proche. Ève l'ouvrit en regardant derrière elle mais donc par devant. Grave erreur... Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Ève retourna vivement la tête et aperçu...

«Sachi lâche-moi bon sang !  
>-C'est hors de question ! Répliqua-t-il durement. »<p>

Ève aperçut alors en relevant la tête que Sachi avait le crâne entourer d'un bandage... «La lampe devait être très lourde...»songeât-elle. Elle se débattait furieusement mais Sachi appela vite son Capitaine... Ça y et elle était foutue ... Quelques minutes plus tard elle était encerclée de tonnes de paires d'yeux curieux et en face d'elle se trouvait un capitaine furieux.

«Ren endort là ! ordonna Trafalgar  
>- Oui Capitaine. Répondit le nommer Ren»<p>

Ève vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sortir de l'assembler. Il était armé d'une immense seringue et se déplaçait dangereusement vers elle. Elle essayait évidemment de reculer mais le torse et les bras de Sachi la bloquaient. Ren était à deux centimètres d'elle et c'est, sans pendre de précautions qu'il lui enfonça la seringue dans le cou en souriant. Ève se mordit la lèvre, il lui avait fait mal cet imbécile, quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le parquet de la pièce. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien et, c'est avec ces dernières forces qu'elle fit face à Sachi et le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et la fatigue la gagna... Elle sombra dans le noir complet...

Ève battit des paupières doucement, elles étaient lourdes à soulever et elle du réunir toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux... Mais elle ne put pas les ternir longtemps ouverts et replongea dans le noir...

«Capitaine ! La fille c'est réveiller !  
>-Elle est consciente ? Questionna le chirurgien de la mort<br>-Plus ou moins ...répondit le Hearts  
>-J'arrive ! Déclara Trafalgar de sa voie froide»<p>

Trafalgar reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet et se leva. Il posa ces lunettes et se recoiffa d'un geste de la main. La fille qui lui avait volé son précieux sérum c'était enfin réveiller... Pas trop tôt, voilà déjà trois jours qu'il attendait qu'elle se réveille... Ren lui avait injecté trop de somnifère et elle avait frôlé la mort. Sauf que lui il la voulait vivante... Il était curieux de savoir comment et pourquoi elle lui avait dérobé ce sérum. On pouvait croire qu'il qu'il espérait qu'elle lui rende la bouteille intacte... Loin de lui cette idée, au contraire ! Il espérait qu'elle l'est bue ! Il pourrait comme cela se servir d'elle comme cobaye... Lui faire faire des travaux... Enfin... Il se leva de son canapé jaune canari et plaça ses mains dans les poches de son jean. C'est d'un pas décider et décontracté que le chirurgien de la mort avança vers la pièce où était sa détenue, sa prisonnière.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui piquent les yeux !<em>

_A plus ! 3_


End file.
